She's In It For The Music
by Xx-the 99th-xX
Summary: Jane goes to Maura's to talk to her about her day, but the music emanating in the house distracts her. Simply cute, Rizzles! Ill do the last chap soon


I had this crazy idea that Maura actually likes Indie, Alternative, and just random music you wouldn't find on the radio. Then I realised that the show never really talked about her music taste, so meh?! This is my thoughts. I just randomly picked music I found on YouTube that I kind of liked :P Enjoy!

…

Casey told me today that he was going back to Afghanistan with or without my answer. The nerve! Sure, of course my answer is going to be no, well. To the proposal that is. I think Maura and I think too much alike, that she understands as much as I don't, that if I married Casey - the love of my job, and his job nonetheless would result in both depression on my part, and the probability of financial instability.

That's what my mind finally told me after I cried for a few hours blubbering about how he's just blackmailing me into either hurting him, or hurting myself. Who even cares! If we get married, then he does my laundry and I will always feel awkward about it.

With a sigh I pull up to Maura's house. The house, so beautiful inside and out, so full of tragedy and beautiful moments, it hold some of my favourite memories of Maura and I, and my family's ridiculous problem solving over dinner. I slowly sink into my car seat trying to not think about Casey and Maura together at the same time. Maura deserves more than my selfish thoughts of having both of them, and she deserves more than having to choose a relationship that isn't as strong as the one we have shared for the past few years.

I sink just a bit further into my seat and close my eyes to hear the sounds of the rain pouring on my car. It's so sweet the sound and so amazing the smell when you walk in it.

Reaching over for my umbrella I position myself to open the door and open the umbrella as fast as humanly possible. A quick few steps up to Maura's door I stop and turn to see the world before I use my key to walk in. It smells amazing.

*click*

My initial thought?

"Wow, that's loud. How did I not hear that outside?" I quickly speak under my breath as I close the umbrella and lock the door.

The lights are off and the hallway light from the stairs is on.

The music is a hard rock alternative. Something I would listen to if the radio stations were playing the right songs. I try to remember the title of the song. Bewildered I hang my coat and place my gun on the kitchen counter and instantly grab my phone to shazam the music.

I look around and only find 2 speakers in the kitchen and 1 in the living room, there must be more upstairs.

Alert Status Red - Mathew Good – "huh, odd Maura. Odd," I curl a smile knowing her dirty secret now. She's never truly told me what kind of music she liked, and so I assumed it was always some chick songs, or classical music.

Snooping around the house I don't find anyone like my mother or God forbid a man walking around naked, and I don't really plan on finding Maura just yet. So I grab a beer and a bag of peanuts from the cabinet plopping comfortably on the couch to enjoy the music.

The music flawlessly transfers to another song of random genera. I click Shazam on this one too - Alex Nevsky - On leur a fait croire, "Maura, your taste is… diverse."

I munch on some more peanuts and turn the TV on, placing it on mute. The baseball game recap is on and although I already heard the scores from Frost, I just enjoy it again sitting in this odd house with its odd music.

I find myself starting to forget about my problems with Casey, and I find that I should probably go find Maura by now.

The music reaches its third song and by all the heavens a Lana Del Ray song comes up, I laugh a tad too hard when I place my beer down.

"National Anthem," I tell myself in disbelief. It's too bad I like this song too, otherwise I would proably just walk out of the house and go home.

The song almost finishes up before the light in the hallway switches on for the living room. Guilty as charged I sit my butt back down to wait for her to come down to me.

She doesn't notice Jane at first, in fact she's singing to herself,

"…Dark and lonely

I need somebody to hold me

He will do very well

I can tell, I can tell

Keep me safe in his bell tower, hotel"

She does a few steps down a few stairs then a few steps backwards to emphasize her words on the last 3 lines like Lana Del Ray does in the song. She still doesn't notice me; I still take to no thought about breaking that. The next song comes on and it's Radio by LDR. She sways slightly to these lyrics and grabs the Girl Guide cookies - I made her buy them from the sweet girls the other week - from her cabinet and a plate to obviously stack the calories up.

She turns around to place the plate down, "Jane!"

"Maura!" I lift my hands up exactly like her, one over my chest, and one on my stomach.

She starts to awkwardly laugh and pulls a small remote from her sweater pocket to pause the music, from wherever it was emanating from.

"How long have you been here?" she asks taking a bite into her stack of cookies, her face turning red with obvious embarrassment.

I can't help but feel she looks so cute when she's caught off guard.

"Like, as long as the last 4 songs took," I raise my eyebrows and flip myself to lie on the back of the couch watching what she does.

She takes a glass from her cabinet and fills it with water from the tap.

God, she looks just as gorgeous without make-up on and wearing sweats with a pull over hoodie. I look at my outfit - just a pain t-ee and jeans. Mismatched socks and my hair slightly still wet still from the rain.

She smirks, "never heard of Lana Del Ray?" she lifts her brow and drinks away the red from her face.

"Nah, I just never though you liked her or Mathew Good's music. Or that one French song," I suggest curiously as she walks back to the stairs.

"Hey, what are you up to anyways?" I ask lunging off the couch to grab a cookie from her plate. She slyly smiles and moves it further from my hand.

"You little…" and I reach all the way around to grab a few off the stack. She laughs running up the stairs faster. I just follow, now curious as to why she's smiling like a greedy child.

I follow to her bedroom to realise she's started a movie in bed. The TV on the other wall has the start to the Hobbit and the bed has books and random things all over the covers.

"Oh! This is what the Doctor does on her day off?" I say sarcastically. I mentally make up my decision in that split moment about Casey and Maura. She's defiantly the one I want.

"Jane! Don't!" I grab her plate and plop onto her messy bed. She stares horrified but I just finish the cookie still in my hand.

"Yes, I'm watching the Hobbit. Problem?" she asks setting her glass of water down by her bedside clock and slipping under the covers kicking the Lord of the Rings book from her feet.

"Nah, you're lucky I forced myself to read it when I was in High School," I shoot her a smile suggesting I didn't actually pay attention to the words but I plan on having a movie night anyways.

She lifts her hand and grabs the plate and rests it on her lap, "their mine!"

Rolling my eyes I grab the remote from between the two bumps called her feet. I press play.

_I think ill do ONE more chapter. After that, nope. I have another story I'm working on : ) _


End file.
